legend_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Teodora Villavicencio
Teodora, full name Teodora Vicenta de la Purisima concepcion de la Imaculada Trinidad is a main character in La Leyendes and Legend Quest. In contrast to her friends, who were all born in the prior to the modern age, Teodora was born sometime in the 21st century. Personality and Traits Despite what her girlish outfit may imply at first site, Teodora is actually very aggressive and is more than willing to fight her way out of hairy situations"The Prophecy""Fenrir". Teodora can be rude, abrasive and ill-tempered, yet at the same time adventurous, sociable and friendly. Despite her flaws, Teodora is not a bad person. She will do the right thing, and she does truly and deeply care for her friends, even if she sometimes has a lousy way at showing it. If the situation calls, Teodora can prove herself to be quite heroic and selfless"Ghost of Medusa" and will risk her life to save others"The Chilan". Although her personality is rather tomboyish, Teodora still has a variety of quirks that many would consider "girly". She's an avid fan of anime and manga, especially the manga "Mega Dark Blaster Bunnies" and she appears to be fan of the Mecha Anime genre as well"Kaiju". Teodora is also known to have fits of being "boy crazy", as seen in "Ghost of Medusa" in which she was nearly inseparable from a group of three handsome, Pompeiian Boys, calling them her "Adorabs". Even though Teodora is generally aggressive, she will show her friends lots of love and affection at more laid back times, off handily mentioning that she loves and cares about Alebrije and to a lesser extent, Don Andrés at multiple points during their adventuresVodnik At times, Teodora has also shown to be a smart thinker and isn't above using her looks to get by certain situations, as seen when she attracted an entire horde of zombies to herself so her friends could get by safely."The Prophecy" Also, in "Ghost of Medusa", Teodora was shown to deal with tragedy through humor, which can be clearly seen when she tried to make light of the entire population of Pompeii turning into stone. Appearance and Apparel La Leyenda Teodora was a short child, only around as tall as Leo. Like Leo, she had slightly tanned and smooth skin. Like Leo, her hair was long and elegant. She wore a pink and violet, Victorian-Era/Southern Belle styled dress with lavender rims Legend Quest In Legend Quest, Teodora sports a much more "modern" wardrobe that still somewhat resembles her original outfit. Instead of a large, elegant dress, Teodora now wears a short and simple pink skirt with a white ring circling its circumference. Her hair is now more of an Orange-Red shade and is now done in a ponytail hairstyle. In contrast to her Victorian style garb, Teodora now wears a simple lavender jacket with a pink shirt that matches her skirt. Biography Early Life To Be Written ''La Leyenda de la Nahuala'' To Be Written ''La Leyenda de la Llorona'' To Be Written ''La Leyenda de las Momias'' To Be Written ''La Leyenda del Chupacabras'' To Be Written ''Legend Quest'' The Prophecy When Leo is in a class regarding shamanism and paganism, he can hardly stay awake, presumably tired from the stress brought about by his ghost friends. When he's about to fall asleep, Teodora appears before him, saying "And the dead have much to say" in a playfully creepy manner in order to get Leo's attention. Her trick works and she quickly gets Leo's undivided attention. Teodora then reveals the real reason why she appeared before him, to get him prepare for the upcoming darkness and evil that Don Andrés warned him of prior. However, Leo refuses to listen. Teodora assures Leo that the rising evil is real and calls him out that he's being selfish and self-centered by ignoring. Once again, he refuses to listen and demands for her to leave, she does, but does so furiously. Much to Leo's chagrin, his argument with Teodora didn't go unnoticed by the class and several students called him crazy for yelling at what they perceived to be nothing. Sometime later, Teodora is playing a friendly game of charades with Alebrije and Don Andrés in a barn in Peubla. After their game is interrupted by Leo they get into another argument. This time their argument ends with Leo saying that he doesn't want them to be in his life, period. While Teodora and Don Andrés try to warn him once again, he doesn't listen and they all sadly fly away. Later that night, the entire city of Puebla is overrun by a mysterious, monkey-like monster who turns their victims into a zombie like state. As Leo is about to get attacked by a zombified Marcella, he's saved in the nick of time by Teodora who punches the zombie Marcella right in the face, hard enough to knock her into a nearby fountain. Their reunion is short lived however, as they quickly find themselves surrounded by even more zombies. As per instruction of Don Andrés, the gang head off to the monastery for protection. However they soon find that the way leading up to the monastery is infested with the zombies. Thanks to her quick thinking, Teodora devises a plan to become the center of attention for the zombies, causing them all to gang up on her. Thanks to her intangible body, she's to be infected. Likewise, she moves in a fashion which tricks the zombies into thinking she's being dragged along. This does the trick and buys Leo and Alebrije enough time to get to the monastery's walls. As they get to the monastery, Leo finds it to be chained shut. The boy gives up and tells the others that he isn't worth it and they should save themselves. While Don Andrés was okay with leaving him, Teodora was not. She was going to fight the entire horde of zombies just to protect Leo, a notion that Alebrije shared. However, the zombies weren't at all interested in them and instead directly went towards Leo. Thankfully, the group is saved by Friar Godofredo, who gives them refuge within the monastery's walls. Jersey Devil To Be Written The Mart To Be Written Ghost of Medusa To Be Written Vodnik To Be Written Fenrir To Be Written Tooth Fairy To Be Written Kaiju To Be Written Nu Gui To Be Written Mister Madera To Be Written The Chilan To Be Written Golem To Be Written The Serpent and the Egg To Be Written Relationships Family Mother Not much is known about her relationship with her mother, but it appeared to be a very caring one. It's clear that the two love each other very, very much, as when Teodora's heart stopped, her mother burst into tears, and when Teodora came back to life, she was overjoyed and kissed her on the forehead as the two embraced. Similarly, Teodora was overwhelmed with joy to see her mother once again. Father Even less is known about her relationship with her father, but it appears to be a similarly loving and caring relationship that she shares with her mother. Friends Leo Alebrije Don Andrés Marcella Powers and Abilities Powers * Ghost Physiology: Although technically not a ghost, Teodora seems to have effectively the same physiology of one. As such, she has all the same powers as Don Andrés and other ghost. These powers include: ** Flight and Levitation: Teodora is able to freely fly around at her leisure, albeit, at relatively slow speeds. Although the flight appears to be slightly clunky at times, Teodora appears to have much control over. ** Selective Non-Corporeality/'Intangibility:' Another application of her ghost physiology is that Teodora can switch from being non-corporeal and corporeal. This can be seen in how she is unable to be hit by many monsters, yet can slug said monsters back. ** Superhuman Strength: Although she may not look it, Teodora is extremely strong. She is strong enough to send people flying back a few meters with single strikes and even shattered a small boulder with the barest of efforts"Fenrir" Abilities * Modern World Sensibility: Due to being born in the Modern World, Teodora received a broader and arguably higher quality education than Leo. While this doesn't make her smarter than him per say, it gives her much more knowledge over foreign locations and other subjects Leo and others may not be well educated it, or even know exist. However, some of her knowledge also seems to come from popular culture, as she calls Japan the land of sushi and giant robots. Weaknesses * Magic: Like actual Ghosts, Teodora's form can be "killed" by the likes of Fenrir and even powerful witches. This is how she met her end at the hands of Baba Yaga * True Form: As seen in "Fenrir", Teodora isn't actually a Ghost but is instead the spirit of a girl in a coma from the future. As such, her comatose body is just as vulnerable and weak as any actual humans. This weakness was exploited by Baba Yaga in "Golem". Equipment and Items * Smartphone: A modern, yet magic Smart Phone that gets reception and even internet despite being made in a time in which neither concepts were even thought of. Teodora often uses it to learn about a monster the gang find them selves fighting or a location they find themselves in. Appearances Movies *''La Leyenda de la Nahuala'' Legend Quest *The Prophecy *Jersey Devil *The Mart *Ghost of Medusa *Vodnik *Fenrir *Tooth Fairy *Kaiju *Nu Gui *Mister Madera *The Chilan *Golem *The Serpent and the Egg Trivia Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:La Leyenda Characters Category:Legend Quest Characters Category:Females Category:Good Characters Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Stubs Category:Articles In Need Of Updating